A New Life
by Yugiohfan28
Summary: Percy Jackson has lost everything. After defeating Gaea all he wants to do is mourn for the life of his fallen girlfriend. When the gods offer him a chance of a new life in the future country of Panem will he accept
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys and gals. I have been driving myself crazy with ideas for a Percy Jackson and Hunger Games crossover. So I hope you like it.

New Life

Chapter 1  
Percy POV

"Annabeth" I yelled as I ran towards her fallen body.

"Common. Stay with me. Please just hang on."

"The wound is to great Percy. You know that" She croaked with blood seeping out the sword size hole in her chest.

"Common. Please don't leave me. I just got you back please."

"Don't worry Percy. I will always be with you. Don't mourn over my death. You have to live promise me that you will live after this."

"I promise I will" I said with tears running down my face.

"Kiss me Percy. One last time" She said as she caressed my cheek.

I slowly leaned down and place my lips on hers. As we kissed and she lay in my arms I felt her body go limp.

"Annabeth. Annabeth please wake up. Don't leave me" I said while slightly shaking her body.

"No. No. NOOOOO" I yelled as I drew Riptide once again.

I looked around the battle field until I saw who I was looking for.

Porphyrion.

"PORPHYRION" I yelled in nothing but pain and anger.

"God or not you will die by my sword" I yelled as I slammed my sword into his.

Every time my blade slammed into his dust started to fly everywhere around us.

"This is for Jason" I yelled as an image of Jason's dead body. I disarmed him and stabbed him in the arm enjoying his yells of pain.

"This is for Piper" I yelled as an image of Piper's headless body and sliced of his arm.

"This is for Leo" I screamed as I cut off his ear the image of his deformed body driving me.

"This is for Frank" I yelled my voice filled with vengeance as I cut off his leg.

"This is for Hazel!"

"This is my mom and Paul!"

"And finally this is for ANNABETH" I yelled as run my blade through his heart.

"Zeus finish of this son of a bitch" I said as I ran towards the lump in the ground that will soon be Gaea's body.

'Not if I can help it' I thought my body still fueled with the need for revenge.

I raised my hand and pointed towards the pile of dirt. I felt the familiar tug in my gut multiplied times ten. To be honest I could not have cared less. The pain I was feeling is nothing compared to the pain I am feeling in my heart after watching the love of my life die in my arms.

As soon as my thoughts drifted towards my fallen girlfriend thousands upon thousands of streams erupted from the ground all aimed at that bitch that ruined my life.

"This is for you Annabeth" I said as my vision got blurry.

The last thing I saw was the dirt mound get completely destroyed. My last thought was I am coming soon Annabeth.

Time Skip

I woke up in a pure golden room as bright as the sun itself. As soon as I looked upon my surroundings I easily identified the room as a part of Apollo's palace.

When I tried to get out of the bed I was instantly hit with all of the memories from the war that had just occurred. I was lucky that I was able to catch myself before I fell to the floor.

I couldn't believe it. After all that me and Annabeth have been through she dies in a war that happened because the gods were too stupid to notice that Gaea was rising sooner.

If only Hera hadn't taken me away from her I would have been able to spend the time I was gone with the love of my life.

I saw a quick flash in the corner of my eye and was smart enough to close my eyes and look away.

"Percy. I see that you are awake. Zeus has instructed me to take you to Olympus as soon as you woke."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three days. You used a lot of your energy in that final fight with Gaea."

"Alright let's get this over with" I said as I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I saw the 12 gods of Olympus looking at me announce. Well sorry for unconscious for three days.

"Perseus Jackson. We have decided not to offer you godhood because we already know you will decline it" said Zeus.

"Then why am I even here?"

"Because we have a new mission for you" Said my father with a grim smile on his face.

"Father, I just finished a war not even three days ago. I don't think I need to go into another war this soon. I need time to mourn for all of the loved ones I lost" I said thoughts of Annabeth filling my mind.

"We know my son. But this is of the upmost importance. If you accept this you will have your memories erased and be place in a new life."

"Why will my memories be erased" I said not wanting to forget Annabeth and my other friends.

"You see Percy, it is necessary in order for you to start a new life. But don't worry when the time comes your memory will be returned. Also your powers will be taken away for a limited time because the place we are sending you will be filled with mortals. You will still have all of your abilities of a swordsman."

"Ok. Is there anything else I need to know about?"

"There is only one thing left that we believe you need to know and that is that you will be turned into a 12 year old."

"Alright. I accept. What is the mission?"

"In the distant future ,in what used to be North America, is a placed called Panem. Panem is a country that is separated into 13 districts. Those 13 districts rebelled against the Capital and lost. For a punishment District 13 was completely destroyed. To punish the rest of the Districts the Capitol created the Hunger Games."

"Each District had to send in one two tributes. One boy and one girl. Those two tributes are then put into an arena where they fight to the death until there is only one left standing" Athena finished.

"Ok what does that have to do with me" I said trying to keep the disgust out of my voice form what I just heard.

"Don't worry my son. You will know what to do when the time comes."

"Goodbye young hero. Good luck" Zeus said as he raised his hand and everything went black.

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R

PS I won't review until I get at least 5 reviews. I still have my other PJO Fic to update witch I will do once I get one more review.

Yugiohfan28 Signing out


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't update as soon as I got the 5 reviews that I asked for. I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. I will be writing this chapter from Katniss's point of view.

Chapter 2  
Katniss POV

"Mom I'm home" I yelled as I walked in my house after getting home from school.

"I'm in here" She yelled from her room.

I bet you are wondering who I am. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am 12 years old and living in district 12. I bet you are wondering what the heck id district 12. Well district 12 is the last district in the country of Penam. Penam is what remains of a place called North America. 70 years ago the districts rebelled against the capitol. As a punishment for the rebellion the capitol created the Hunger Games. If you don't know what they are then I have just one to say to you. You are the luckiest person alive.

Because I am 12 years old this will be first reaping I have be in. Luckily my sister is not old enough to have to participate in the reaping. After our father died in a mine explosion I had to take charge of our family. Our family is made up of me, my sister, and my mother. Of course I don't even know if you could call her my mother. After my father died she shut herself out. I was forced to take charge because she couldn't do it herself.

Before my father died he taught me how to hunt so if anything was to ever happen to him I could provide food for my family. One day while I was hunting I met a guy named Gale. We slowly began to trust each other. Now we work together to feed our families and survive In this hell hole.

"Katniss are you going hunting today?"

"Yes mom."

"I made you lunch for you and your friend Gale." That surprised me. She never made me or Gale anything.

"Thanks. May I ask why?"

"What can I not make my daughter something for lunch."

"No you can. You just never have since dad died."

"I know. I'm sorry I have not been there for you and Prim. I was hoping to make amends by trying to be there for you two now."

"Well better late than never I suppose."

I took the lunch from her and grabbed my hunting boots and bag and left my house.

I walked to Gales house and knocked on his door to find it already locked with a note attached to the door.

'_Katnip, left for the hob meet me there when you read this.'_

"I wonder what he needs to talk about" I thought in my head as I started walking to the hub.

For those of you that don't know what the hub is let's just say it is basically the black market. I bet you are wondering what the hell why is there a 12 year old girl buying form the black market. Well if you haven't noticed district 12 is kind of poor. If you want to live then you have to break a few rules.

"Hey Gale" I yelled as I got to the hub.

"Hey Katnip."

"So why did you want to meet here?"

"Well I thought we could get something to eat before we go hunting."

"You mean like a date?"

"No as friends. I figured as long as we were going to be hunting partners we might be able to get to know each other a little better."

"Well then why are we still standing here?"

"I don't know why are we?"

"Let's just shut up and go" I said walking inside the hub and laughing all the way to Greasy Say's stand.

"What's up Greasy Say?" (A/N I know it sounds stupid)

"Oh you know the usual. Serving people here and there."

"Well what is on todays menu?"

"How about some fresh wild dog?"

"Sure why not. Haven't had that in a while."

"Ok coming right up" she said walking away to get the food.

"So what do you plan on doing after the reaping."

"Don't know. Don't care. Probably going to go hunting."

"I was planning on spending some time with my family. Apparently my mom wants to make up for her not being around after my mom died. I figured that I might as well give her another chance."

"So does this mean you forgive her?"

"Heck no. I am just giving her a chance."

"Ok here you go" Greasy said as she put our food on the table.

"Thank you."

"So how is your family."

"Oh you know the usual. Just trying to survive just like your family."

"Yea life here is always hard."

"Well speaking of witch I guess we should go hunting so our families don't starve."

"Yea lets go" I said as I finished the last of my food.

"So did you remember to put the snares out last night before we came back."

"Of course I did. What do you take me for some kind of rookie."

"No of course not" I said putting my hands up in surrender.

"So you want to take bets on what on we get tonight."

"We live in district 12. We don't have anything to bet with."

"That is a good point. Ok how about we make guesses."

"Well to be honest I have no idea how much we will get."

"Well lets hope we get enough to feed our families."

"Hey in district 12 all we can do is hope."

"Hope is all anyone has here."

"Lets just hope the capitol doesn't take that away from us to."

"Lets just get to the woods so we can get some food."

"Well what are we waiting on lets go" I said as I took off in a run towards the fence.

"Hey who is that" Gale said when he finally caught up to me.

"Who is who?"

"Him. The one laying in the ground over there."

"Well come on. Why are you just standing there. He might be hurt."

"Hey kid you alright" I said as I keeled next to him.

"Who are you" He asked when he finally opened his eyes.

"I'm Katniss and this is Gale."

"Where am I."

"You are in district 12."

"Where are you from?"

"I don't remember."

"What is your name?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson. That is all I remember."

A/N: Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. Please review. I have decided that instead of updating when I get 5 reviews I will update on this story every 3 days. Also please read and review on my Percy Jackson Guardian of The Hunters Of Artemis.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Percy POV

"Where are we going" I asked as I followed Katniss through the Seam.

"We are heading to my house so my mom can check you out. You now to make sure you don't have any injures that we don't know about."

"Ok. Why does everyone here look like they are about to starve to death?"

"Because they are. Here in district 12 people have no money or food. Here it is a fight just to survive."

"Dang. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"I believe you mean that."

"I do. No one deserves this."

"I agree with you there."

"So where did your friend Gale go?"

"He went hunting. Like I said here if you don't eat you die."

I have to say even though I don't know her very well I have started to take a liking to Katniss. I hate that she has to go through this though. Sadly without my memory I don't think I can do anything to help.

I didn't even know we were at Katniss's house until we stopped right in front an older looking house with a goat right outside.

"Hey Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"What's up with the goat?"

"Oh that's my sister Prims. We sell the cheese from it."

"Does it have a name?"

"As far as I know she doesn't."

"Hey mom I'm home."

"Hey Katniss. I thought you were going hunting with Gale" She asked not noticing me yet.

"Well we were going to but we ran into someone next to the fence."

"Ok. By the way who is your friend" She asked not realizing that I was the person they ran.

"Mom this is Percy. He is the boy we ran into next to the fence."

"Oh. So why did you bring him here?"

"Well when we found him he claimed that he had no memory. I figured you might want to look at him to see if he had any injures that could have caused memory loss."

"Well that was good thinking of you Katniss. Well Percy if you would please come here" She said pointing towards a chair that she had pulled out from the table.

"Well you don't seem to have any head injuries. Just to be safe would you please remove your shirt."

"I guess so" I said while lifting up my shirt. Now I bet you are wondering why the heck I was talking my shirt off in front of two girls that I don't even know. Well the reason is they just seem to have this vive to them that you can't help but trust.

I was soon brought out of my thought by a series of gasps coming from behind me.

"What. What's wrong?"

"Your back. There are so many scares. What happened to you."

"I have no idea. The only thing I remember is my name and waking up next to that electric fence."

" I can't even imagine what you had to go through. I mean how old are you? 12? 13?"

"If I could take a guess I would say I am about 12 years old. But I can't be sure because I have no memory."

"Well do you have a place to stay" A voice said from the door way leading to the hallway.

A little girl that couldn't be older then the age of 6 stepped out from the doorway and walked into the kitchen where I was being examined.

"Well good morning Prim. Did you sleep well" Miss Everdeen asked the young girl who I now knew was named Prim.

"So who is this little girl" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Oh Percy this is my little sister Prim. Prim this my friend Percy Jackson."

"Great to meet you. And to answer your question no I do not have a place to stay."

"Oh mom can he please stay here."

"But Prim we just met the guy. We can't just go around offering people a place to stay" Miss Everdeen said in a stern voice.

"Oh come on mom please" Prim begged using the puppy dog face that I would be surprised if anyone could say not to.

"Well he could stay for a few days."

"Oh no mam I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides I will just be another mouth to feed."

"Oh come on Percy please stay. If you want you could even go hunting with Katniss."

"Well I guess so but I will leave it up to Katniss to decide" I said giving a small smile towards Katniss.

"Well I guess so, but if you are going to be staying here then you need to earn your keep. Meaning you have to help me find food for mine and Gales families."

"Of course. I would have done that even if I wasn't staying here."

"Well put your shirt on and lets go hunting to see what you can do" She said throwing my shirt at my face.

I quickly put it back on and followed Katniss out of her house.

"So Katniss why did you agree to let me stay at your place so quickly."

"I don't know. Maybe it is because I feel bad for you or maybe it is because you just put out that trustworthy kind of vive" She said as she started to walk a little faster.

We started to walk in a comfortable silence when were brought back by a loud explosion coming from ahead of us.

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh not again."

"Katniss, what are talking about? What is going on" I asked now sprinting beside her.

"Mine explosion. We need to get there fast to see if we can help."

We ran towards the mine but stopped once we saw a familiar face.

"Gale, what happened?"

"Don't know I came as soon as I heard the explosion."

"Same with us" I said.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go."

"Hey what's going on" Gale asked one of the onlookers surrounding the mine entrance.

"Don't know. Mine exploded and the elevator is gone. We managed to get all of the miners out but there is still at least two miners trapped down there."

"Have we sent anyone to try and get them out" Katniss asked.

"No we can't the mine is completely ablaze."

I have no idea what went through my head but I surged forward and started running towards the mine. The last thing I heard was Katniss screaming my name as I dived head first into the blazing mine.

A/N: Hey guys I hoped you like this chapter. First of all I just wanted to point out that the reason Katniss screaming his name was the last thing he heard was because the sound of fire was really loud. Anyway again I hoped you liked it. See you in three days.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys like my authors note said I am sorry that I did not update yesterday like I said I would but I guess better late than never right? Anyway here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4

'What the hell is wrong with me' I thought as I walked through the blazing mine with my head down trying to keep the smoke out of my eyes.

"Is anyone here?" I yelled trying to ignore the rising temperature around me.

When I didn't here a response I continued to walk through the mine trying to search for the two remaining miners.

'Damn where are they' I thought as I traveled deeper into the mine.

"HELP" I heard from within the mine.

"Where are you?" I yelled back.

"Help please help!"

'Man I hope this mine shaft is straight forward' I thought as I started to pick up my pace.

"I'm coming. Just try to remain come and not freak out!"

I started to get a little worried when they didn't answer but I quickly put it off when I saw the silhouette of the two miners laying on the floor with their hands over their head signaling that they were still alive.

"Hey you alright?" I asked kneeling down next to the two miners.

"Yea we are fine but I don't think we can walk." He said obviously not caring that the person who is saving him is only 12 years old.

"Don't worry I will get you both out here and back to your families." I said while putting their arms around my shoulders.

"No kid just get out of here. There is no way you can support the both of us and we get out in time." Said miner number 2 who I guess just woke up.

"Sorry no can do. I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I could have done something to save your lives. No shut up before you die of smoke inhalation."

That seemed to have shut them up because they didn't say another word until miner number 1 decided to speak up.

"If there is a fire wouldn't the elevator have already collapsed?"

"I thought I told you to be quiet." I said with as much intimidation in my voice as possible witch was not enough considering the fact that I am 12 years old.

"No kid you don't understand what I mean. How are we supposed to get out?"

Well I guess I didn't think of that.

"We will deal with that problem when we get to it. Now shut up and try to help me walk."

We eventually got to the entrance of the mine just as the last bit of our strength was gone.

"Help!" I yelled from the bottom of the former elevator shaft.

"Percy" I heard a voice yell witch I quickly found out that it was Katniss's perfect angelic voice.

'No Percy. Now is not the time to be thinking about that. Besides I just met the girl.'

"Can you hear me" I yelled back hoping I was load enough to be heard over the roar of the flames that were now beginning to surround us.

"Yes Percy we can hear you. We are sending down a rope now" She yelled back in what sounded like relief.

Just like Katniss said a rope was thrown down just barely missing the miner number one.

'Note to self if we survive this figure out the miners names.'

"Alright you two go first. Once you are safe at the surface I will go. Don't argue this not the time."

They seemed to hesitate before realizing that they didn't have much of a choice. They grabbed the rope and started to climb very slowly due to fact that their limbs were not working very well. I quickly realized that if I didn't do something the rope might catch on fire and burn through trapping us all down here. Problem was there was nothing I could do except put it out every time it caught.

"Hey guys if you could hurry it up before the rope burns I would greatly appreciate it."

Well that seemed to get their attention because they started to climb like their lives depended on it. Then again now that I think about it kind of does.

"Ok we are up. Kid start climbing." They said gesturing to me to start climbing.

I grabbed the rope and started to climb but the weird thing was I was climbing like I had been doing it for years.

In no time I was pulled up by the two miners that I saved when I reached the top.

Before they could say anything I was tackled by a huge hug from the girl that has filled my thoughts since I woke up.

"I'm alright Katniss" I said as she cried into my shirt.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I just did that" She said her face turning a bright shade of red.

"It's ok I am fine."

"Not until my mom says you are" She said wiping away the remaining tears and pulling me to my feet.

"Ok let's go" I said as we started the walk to her moms house.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it. I am really sorry about the delay. So this won't happen again I have decided to increase the update day to every 5 days instead of three. Anyway I am planning to update on my Percy Jackson Guardian of the hunters story.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out

PS Won't be able to post it today because my laptop is being stupid.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. I know I liked writing it. Thank you for all of the reviews you posted and I hope that you will continue reviewing like you have been. Anyway here is chapter 5.

Chapter 5

Katniss POV

Percy and I were walking to my house like we were doing before the mine explosion. I have to say that what Percy did really shocked me. I have never met anyone that would do something so stupid just to save the lives of two miners. There is something different from him and the rest of the people living in the seam.

I decided to use this time to fully notice Percy's appearance. He had raven black hair with a pretty good build for a 12 year old. He looked to be about my height, maybe a little taller. He had sea green eyes witch was pretty much the only way you could tell he wasn't from the seam, otherwise he was the spitting image of a normal resident from the seam.

I was broken out of my thoughts when we eventually arrived at my house.

"So this is where you live." He asked more as a statement then a question.

"Yep" I said walking in my house. "Mom I'm home."

"Hi Katniss. Oh who is you friend?" She asked gesturing towards Percy.

"Mom this is Percy. Gale and I found him unconscious next to the electric fence. We wanted to know if you could check him for any head injuries."

"Ok but why does he look like he just ran through a blazing fire." She said referring to the burn holes in his shirt.

"Well on our way here we heard an explosion come from one of the mines. Most of the miners were out when we got there but there was still two left. This idiot over here thought it would be a good idea to jump into the mine to save the two miners." I explained

"Well then if you would please sit up on the table so I can check for any burns from the mine."

Percy hesitantly walked to the now cleared table and sat down. For someone who just jumped straight into a blazing mine he didn't look injured at all.

"Now Percy if you could please remove your shirt it would help a lot. I need to check your body for any injures." My mom said to him like I would talk to an injured animal.

"I tried to tell Katniss that this wasn't necessary. I feel absolutely fine just a little tried." Percy said trying to get off the table

"Well Percy let me be the judge of that." My mom said pushing him back down.

"What the heck." My mom said when Percy took off hisr shirt.

I didn't know what was wrong until I moved into a spot where I could see Percy's chest and what I saw shocked me to the core. His body was littered with scares from his past injures, but what shocked me the most was that his body had absolutely no burns.

"How…. How did you get so many scares?" My mom said failing to contain her shock.

"I don't know. If u have not noticed the last thing I remember is waking up next to that fence." He said with an annoyed look on his face.

It was then that I realized what I have been feeling since he woke up, Pity. It was an emotion that I never thought I would feel while living in district 12.

"Well do I have any burns or can go find a place to rest." He while tapping his fingers on the table. That movement did not go unnoticed by my mother as it instantly gained her attention.

"Judging by the fact that you can't sit still I am guessing you also have ADHD witch is very rare here in district 12. And judging by your appearance I am also guessing that you are not from district 12." My mom said also taking in his appearance.

"And as for your question there is a guest room down the hall to the right." She said interrupting him when she noticed him opening his mouth to ask the question again.

We were then brought into a moment of silence before we were interrupted by Percy's stomach growling.

"Well it sounds like someone is hungry. Well if you want to eat you can go with Katniss to get some food in the woods on the outside of district 12."

"What mom why does he have to go with me. I am perfectly capable of going by myself." I complained. What is wrong with her she knows how much I don't trust people.

"Because who knows he might actually be able to help you get more food."

"This is your fault kid if you hadn't passed out next to the fence then I would already be back with dinner." I said giving him the best glare I could muster up.

"Well it wasn't exactly my idea to loss my memory. And who are you calling kid. We are the same age." He said returning my glare.

"You know what let's just go I have a family to feed and sitting here arguing isn't going to put food on the table any time soon." I yelled back. It was then that I noticed that he had a necklace around his neck that I hadn't noticed before.

"Where did that necklace around your neck come from?" I asked my look of anger now replaced with one of curiosity.

"What necklace?" He asked bringing his hand up to his neck.

"I don't remember you waking up with a necklace." I added.

"I don't know I wasn't even aware I was wearing one." He said now rolling the 4 beads between his fingers.

The necklace itself was just a normal cord with 4 beads on it. Now the beads had a weird pattern on them. The first one was a green bead with a trident on it. Next to that one had a picture of a pine tree with what looked like a golden blanket. The third one had what looked like a confusing maze. The last one was the most confusing. It had a tall building that was surrounded by a bunch of names that I couldn't make out.

"Well I guess I do have something form my past. Too bad I can't remember anything to do with it." He said after he stopped examining the beads just like I was.

"Well then let's go. The sun won't stay up forever." I said walking out the door and towards the fence.

Before we go to the fence we were stopped by the two miners that Percy saved from that mine.

"Hey kid." The first miner said.

"Hey guys what can I do for you." He said once he figured out who they were.

"Well you ran off before we could thank you." Miner number 2 said.

"Well then you're welcome. Now I don't think I caught you're name." Percy said.

"Well I am Hermes and this is Hephaestus."

A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the little cliffy I added at the end. Review please.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys sorry it has taken this long to update but I have been a little busy and I know I need to focus more on my stories but I need to have more reviews and more feedback for each chapter. Like other authors I use reviews as inspiration to write more chapters. Anyway here is chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Percy POV

"Why does it feel like I know you two?" I asked the two miners not missing the panic run across their faces when I asked the question.

"Maybe we just have those types of faces." Hermes said the panic lost from their faces as he answered my question.

"Maybe but even if you did I have amnesia so you can't blame for wondering. And it isn't just your faces, your names also ring a bell but I just can't remember." I said getting frustrated with my lack of memory.

"Sorry kid I wish we could help you but we are just simple miners you couldn't know us." Hermes said brining down my hopes of finding someone who knew me from my past.

"Come on Percy we have to go. My mom and Prim can't wait forever." Katniss said while glaring at me for taking up so much hunting time.

"Alright I'm coming." I said back to her retreating form as she walked towards the woods.

"Well I guess I better go. It's bad enough that she doesn't trust me and I really don't want to give her another reason to dislike me even more." I said to the two miners who acted like they wanted to get away from me a little too much.

"Well kid I guess we'll see you around then. Oh and for future reference don't jump into a burning mine and risk your life for the sake of others." And just like that he was gone and I was left wondering if what he said had a double meaning.

Third Person POV

"Man I can't believe we just did that." Hermes said to Hephaestus while trying to come to terms with what we just did.

"Well Hermes you heard what Poseidon said. We have to watch over him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed. Witch now that I think about it starting a fire in a mine filled with mortals this close to him probably wasn't the best idea." Hephaestus said rubbing that back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yea well we wouldn't have to have lied to him if you hadn't tried to turn part of the mine into your own personal forge. Not to mention we had to make ourselves look like miners just to make sure we didn't arouse any suspension." The god of messengers said accusingly.

"Hey it's not my fault I tried to make a forge. You know how I am with my inventions. And if I have to stay down here and watch the kid to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid I might as well do it in some comfort." Hephaestus said trying to defend his actions that very could have killed a lot of people.

"Still I don't know why we had to lie to him. I mean the poor kid has been through enough and has had to suffer through lies his entire life." Hermes said clearly feeling bad for lying to his cousin.

"Well you heard what Poseidon said. He said that he had to create his own path and if he had his memories then he would drown himself in self-pity. Besides without his memories do you really think he would believe us if we told him that we were gods. I can see it now 'Hey kid did you know that you are a son of Poseidon and are really 17 years old but was given a new life when all of your friends but Thalia and Nico were killed.' Yea he would totally believe us." Hephaestus said.

"I guess you have a point. We just have to wait until he has his memories back. Until then we have to do what we were told to do. Watch him and make sure he doesn't get himself into any trouble." Hermes said finally giving up the argument.

"Yea that is what I was trying to tell you. He needs to be able to create a new life for himself here. Once he gets his memory back he will see what he has to do and seek Camp Olympus. We need to do our part and make sure that he prepares himself for what is to come." Hephaestus added.

"Yea your right" Hermes said then a smile appeared on his face as he remembered what happened on Olympus after they sent Percy to the future. "And can you believe that Ares gave him the ability to throw knifes decently." Hermes added with a laugh.

"I don't think anyone could believe it but I guess even Ares understood what he will have to go through in a few years. Besides the boy needs to form a bond with Everdean and if he can't even hunt a bit then she will see no reason to keep him around." Hephaestus said.

"Well at least he still has his sword fighting ability and some of his water powers or he would have burned alive in that mine." Hermes said with an accusing glare sent to the god of black smiths.

"Hey I already said I was sorry and no one really got hurt so I don't see what the big deal is. And besides you aren't allowed to say anything considering the fact that you stole that bread from the bakery before we went into the mine." Hephaestus said smiling at the deer caught in headlights look Hermes had on his face.

"Crap how did you know about that?" Hermes said not even trying to deny it.

"You know just as well as I do that I was the only one you were never able to steal from. I knew every time you stole something from anybody or anything." Hephaestus said.

"Well ok we are both guilty but now we need to find a place to create us a place to stay because the mine is clearly out if the question." Hermes said.

"Ok fine but I still get to have my forge."

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter because I sure enjoyed writing it. Anyway to the more important madder at hand I need to be getting more reviews and more readers. I need to be getting at least 3 reviews for every chapter but I will not put up a review limiter because I think that will hurt me more then it will help me when it comes to this story. Anyway please review. I will try my best to update in 5 days.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 Signing out


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys sorry I have not been updating as much as I should be but in my defense I was busy yesterday witch is when I was going to update. Anyways here is chapter 7.

Chapter 7

Annabeth's POV (Surprise)

I was lying in the grass in Elysium thinking about the final battle of the war. I bet you are thinking you are in a paradise for the dead you should be happy, but the truth is I am not. I am worried about Percy. Not only did he lose all of his friends but now he has lost me and his parents. As far as I know he still has Nico and Thalia because I have not seen them down here. Then again I don't really know what happens to sons and daughters of Hades and if Thalia was dead then Artemis would probably put her in the sky. So in other words Percy might not have anyone left.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Jason and Piper walked up to me hand in hand.

"Hey Annabeth you alright" Jason asked me warily.

"I guess so I am just worried about Percy. Right before I died I told him to live his life but knowing him he probably took that as 'don't kill yourself to be with me.' I'm just worried that he will shut himself out from the rest of the world." I said tears threating to run down my face.

"Hey just be patient he will get over our deaths sooner or later. He just will need someone to help him." Piper said gently squeezing my arm.

"That's the problem Piper who is supposed to help him? Everyone he trusted to help him get through this is down here. And we don't even know if Thalia or Nico are still alive."

"Oh were still alive." A voice commented from behind me.

"Nico!" I yelled and tackled him into a hug witch was weird because I don't even a body anymore.

"Hey Annabeth" He said hugging me back briefly. "He Jason hey Piper" He added the two respected nods.

"Nico how is Percy?" I asked well more like demanded but really if you were in my position would you do anything different.

"Well that is actually why I am down here." He said rubbing the back of his neck just like he does when he gets nervous. (A/N I made that up I don't know if he really does that)

"Why what's wrong?" I asked panic feeling my voice.

"Well after the battle ended he completely disappeared. We have looked everywhere but we can't find him. In fact that is one of the reasons I am down here. The gods keep telling us to stop looking that Percy is alright and completely safe. None of us wanted to but we were forced to stop looking but some of us have been looking in secret. Me and Thalia are two of the ones that wont stop looking until we make sure he is okay with our own two eyes." Nico explained.

I think you could now say that I was in a state of shock. Why would the gods tell them to stop looking? Don't they care if Percy kills himself out of grief? Maybe something in the battle could give us a hint.

"Hey Nico is there any way you could show us what happened in the battle after my death? Maybe Percy hinted in where he was going." I asked clinging to hope that maybe they could find him before he did something stupid.

"Actually I knew you were going to ask me that so I asked the gods to allow me to show you what happened." He said bringing out a bag of drachmas and a spray body.

"Uh Nico are you going to send an Iris message or something." Piper asked.

"Oh no but I figured out a way to show the battle through an Iris message." He explained.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, show me the ending of the final battle of the Giant War." He said while throwing a drachma into the mist he created with the spray bottle.

I was completely depressed now. We saw everything from the time of my death to the destruction of Gaea. Tears were freely running down my face when he yelled the name of the giant king. All you could here in his voice was pain, anguish, and the most powerful that stood out against all others, anger.

Apparently Piper heard it to because she was crying just as much as me. My complete breaking point was when he yelled my name and stabbed Porphyrion one final time. At the point his blade entered the giant king I was already on my knees crying my heart out. I also noticed that all of my friends that died in the battle were there as well with tears running down there face as well.

As soon as Percy summoned the giant wave that collided with the dirt mound the Iris message was cut off.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I could find my voice again.

"We don't know that was when Percy disappeared." Nico answered with the sadness on his face.

"When Percy told Zeus to finish of Porphyrion why didn't Zeus move at all?" Jason asked.

"There was no need for him to move. What Percy didn't know was that his anger summoned up so much power that Porphyrion was already dead by the time he got to Piper's name. It was that power that allowed him to kill Gaea instead of putting her back to sleep." Nico answered.

Again I was now in a even bigger state of shock. How could someone have so much power?

"There is another reason I am down here." Nico said breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

"Ok then out with it." Clarisse said starting to get impatient.

"The gods have told me to give all of you an offer. They want to give you the chance to come back to the land of the living and become the immortal guardians of Camp Olympus."

"What's Camp Olympus?" I asked my daughter of Athena curiosity starting to take over.

"It is the combination of Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter. It was created in honor of those who have fallen and it is a signal of the unification of the Greeks and Romans." Nico explained.

"I'll do it." Leo said stepping up in front of our group.

"I'll go if Piper goes." Jason said smiling lovingly to Piper.

"Well then I guess we are in." Piper said.

Soon everyone had agreed to go until I was the last one who hasn't answered.

"Well Annabeth what will it be?" Nico asked me.

"I'm sorry Nico I just can't do it. I would rather stay down here and wait for Percy then go back. Besides we don't even know if we will ever find him again." I said knowing in my heart that this was the right choice.

"Oh don't worry about finding Percy. According to the gods he will find us. That is the other reason the gods asked me to give you this offer. They said that when Percy did find us he would need our help. So we are bringing you back so we can further train future demigods in Greek and Roman." Nico said.

"Well then why are you and Thalia still looking?" Hazel asked.

"Well it's because we wanted to make sure he was okay. We had no plans in bringing him back to camp." Nico explained.

"I'm sorry I just can't go back. Not without Percy." I said.

"Okay Annabeth but don't worry about not ever being able to see any of us ever again. The gods figured this would be your answer so they gave me permission to give the others the ability to come down here and visit you whenever you want. All you have to do is say one of our names and we will come." Nico said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Nico. And give the gods my thanks as well please. Also when you do see Percy again tell him that I will be waiting for him and that I will always love him." I said.

"Will do Annabeth" Nico said nodding towards me before turning to the rest of the group. "Come on guys we have to get to Olympus."

"Don't worry Annabeth we will make sure he is okay when we see him again." Piper said before embracing me in a hug. "I will see you soon okay." She added.

"Okay and when you see Percy slap him for me if he does anything stupid." I said with a smile growing on my face.

"You bet I will." Piper said before turning around and running but to Jason.

I know he will be alright and one day we will get to be together for the rest of eternity. All I have to do is wait.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter because it was the longest one I have written for this story. Review and tell me what you think. I will try to update every Saturday from now on but I cant make any promises.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys just like i promised here is chapter 8. Guys I need to be getting more reviews. When i get more reviews it makes me want to start working on a new chapter as soon as possible. The only reason i wouldnt update on time is if I ran out of time on that day or I am in a author's block. Anyway here is chapter 8.

Chapter 8  
Percy POV

Over the past few months me and Katniss have started to grow close. In her eyes i am just a friend one of the few who can say so and not be lying. To me she is so much more. I know she has feelings for our friend Gale and I respect that. During the last few months I have started to develop feelings for her. When Gale was to busy to go and hunt both of us would go out and hunt by ourselves.

When we both started hunting I quickly figured out that I cant shoot a bow to save my life. So she started to test me on every wepon she could think of that could be used to hunt. I soon learned that I am pretty good at fishing and swiming. What I would do is swim to that bottom of the lake that Katniss and her father found to gather the plants that you could eat that grow at the bottom.

Earlyer in today Gale came to the Everdean household and asked for my help getting some fish for tonight. It seems that in each district the people are forced to celebrate the reaping. Today will be my first reaping and and i already have my name in drawing at least 4 times. You see each child from the ages of 12 to 18 can get a tessera. You are given a years supply of grain and oil for one person. So I get one for each of the four people living in this house.

Of course even with the tessera we still have to go out and hunt. Witch when we do go out and hunt (witch is like every day) I never complain. I think that is one of the reasons that Katniss trusts me. It is hard to only worry about the family that I am staying with when every one here in the district is even worse than us. Right now I was walking back to the Everdean house hold with a more than average number of fish in the hunting bsg that Katniss let me barrow.

"I'm back." I yelled into the house closeing the door behind me.

"In here Percy." I heard Katniss yell from her room.

When i entered her room i saw something I thought I would never see. Katniss was wearing a dress. I could never in my entire life see Katniss wearing and dress and not think it was dream. She just isnt the type of girl to wear dresses.

"Good your back. I thought we would ahve to go and hunt you down before the reaping." Katniss said when she saw me.

"Whats wrong? Why are you wearing a dress?" I asked still trying to convince myself that I wasnt draming.

"Well today is the day of the reaping. The Capitol makes us dress up nice for the picking of the two kids who are going to be sent into the arena to be slotered." She said bitterness feeling her voice as she finished her sentence.

"Well than what am I supposed to wear?" I asked.

"My mom bought you something to wear. Go ask her."

"Hello Miss. Everdean." I said after she answered the door when I knocked.

"Ah hello Percy. Here is your cloths that I bought you." She said handing me the bundle of cloths that was lying on her bed.

"Thank you" I said hurrying off to my room so I could change.

After about 10 minutes I walked out of room and found Prim, Katniss, and their mother waiting for me in the living room.

"Took you long enough. Come on or we are going to be late. And I dont know about you but I would rather walk to the town square enstead of being draged by peacekeeper." She said walking out the door with the other two Everdeans in tow.

"Good greif i'm comeing i'm comeing." I said before running out of the door towards the square.

When we arived we saw that the square was feeled with resedents of district 12. They looked to be lined up by age with the oldest in the front and the youngest in the back. I heard a peacekeeper say next and I walked up to the table where they stuck my finger to get a blood sample.

I quickly walked to my group and got in line with the 12 year olds with Katniss right beside me. We only had to wait for a few minutes before a women with purple hair and the most culorful assortment of cloths that I have ever seen walked out onto the stage stopping in front of the microphone.

After a few minutes of listening to her talk I finnaly managed to remember her based on the descripsions that Katniss gave me after a month on me being here. Her name was Effie Trinket. Acording to Katniss she is district 12's escort from the capitol.

"Welcome to the 70th reaping for the Hunger Games." She said with a happeness that only someone from the capitol could possible have.

"Now before we begin we have a short film comeing to you from the capitol." I decieded no to watch the film since i wouldnt pay attention to it any way. When it finnaly finished I looked back towards the stage to listen to the of the reaping. I find that if you think about something else you wont be as scared if they call your name.

"Now before we draw the names happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favor." She said. "As usual ladies first. She said before sticking her hand in the the dome bowl and pulling out a white slip of paper.

"Cathy Steel" She said after she read the card.

A girl that looked to be about 16 walked out onto the stage with a look of pure shock and terror on her face. She walked over to Effie and stood on her right side.

"Now for the boys." She said before reaching into the bowl with the boys names on them.

"Carter Feel." She said before looking onto the crowed as they parted to make way for a boy that looked to be about 14. He had the standered seam look witch ment that he probably would'nt survive very long.

"Here are this years tributes for district 12." She finished before walking the two tributes off the stage and into the building.

When all of the peacekeepers were gone me and Katniss walked off towards Prim and her mother.

"Thank god either of you wernt chosen." Katniss's mother said before giveing us both a hug.

"Yea lets get home. I want to see the other reapings." I said.

"Why do you want to see the other reapings?" Prim asked.

"I thought maybe i would see something familar that might jog my memory." I said.

"Well I guess we could try. Lets go before it gets dark." Katniss's mother said.

A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. I was trying my best to make it not exactly like the 74th Hunger Games reaping. Well i hope you review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I will update next Saturday.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Hey guys sorry to all of you that I told that I would update early but i just never got around to it. Anyway here is chapter 9.

Chapter 9  
Percy POV

It has been 4 years since my first reaping. Me and Katniss have become kinda like her and Gale. She trusts me and I trust her. After the first reaping I insisted that while we hunt we try to figure out what weapons would be best to use if we ever become tributes. I have figured out one thing though. I could not shoot a bow to save my life. Trust me Katniss has tried many times until she finally gave up and deemed me unteachable. I couldn't blame her I mean I did almost shoot her, twice.

Even though today was reaping day we still did the same thing we always did. Go out and hunt, kill what we can, and then sell the extra food for more supplies. The only way I could kill anything is if it is in the lake or I kill it with my hunting knife that Katniss gave me for my birthday. I bet you are probably wondering how I know when my birthday is because i lost my memory. Well in the last 5 years that is all I have been able to remember.

Sorry got off topic a bit. Anyway like I said today is reaping day. It will be just like they all have been except for one small detail. This year Prim has to enter the reaping. Ok maybe not such a small detail but I am not that worried because since it will be her first year she will only be put into the drawing once.

My thoughts were interrupted when I got to the electric fence that is never on. Me and Katniss agreed to meet here today because I needed to do some things for Miss. Everdean. I quickly found the hole in the fence that I always enter from and slipped under it just as I always had. I stopped when I heard two people talking to one another and drew my knife. When I got closer I began to recognize the voices and I put my knife back in its sheath.

"Damn you Gale." I heard Katniss say.

'Huh I wonder what he did this time' I thought to myself.

"What were you going to do with a hundred pound deer Katnip." Gale asked. I could already see the smirk on his face just by the sound of his voice.

"Yea Katniss what were you going to do with a hundred pound deer. There are peacekeepers all over district 12." I said bringing myself into their line of sight.

I am so lucky I have fast reflexes because next thing I know an arrow comes flying right at me. If I hadn't moved out the way I would have become a Percy on a stick.

"Gosh Katniss it was just a question." I said chuckling as I stood up from off of the ground.

"Maybe that will teach you to sneak up me." She said taking her arrow out of the tree that I was standing in front of just moments before.

"Anyway what did you plan on doing with a deer." I asked again.

"Maybe I was going to sell it. To some peacekeeper." She added at the end while snatching away an arrow that Gale took from her quiver.

"That was the first deer I have seen all year. Now I have nothing." She said.

Gale picked up a rock and threw it in a bush that was apparently filled with birds because they all flew out at once.

Katniss didn't even hesitate. She took an arrow of her quiver and quickly shot one of the birds.

Time Skip

We were sitting on a cliff overlooking the vast forest that we hunted in. We all made it a personal rule never to go farther than this cliff while hunting just encase we ever got lost.

"Look what I shot." Gale said holding up a piece of bread with an arrow sticking out of it.

"Holy crap is this real." Katniss asked taking the arrow out and smelling the hole that it left.

"I hope so it cost me a squirrel." Gale said.

"Before I came down here Prim gave me some cheese from her goat." I said holding up said item.

"Thank you Prim" Gale said. "Now we can have a true feast."

"Oh I almost forgot. Happy Hunger Games." Gale said.

"And may the odds." Katniss continued with the capital accent.

"Be ever in your favor." I finished.

We decided we should head home to get ready for the reaping after we after we finished eating.

"Mom were home." Katniss yelled when we walked in the front door of our house.

"Good morning Katniss. I laid out some cloths for you on you bed. Same for you Percy." She said.

When I got into my room I saw the cloths that I ware every year laying on bed as well as a bucket of water for bathing.

After I finished my bathing and put my cloths on I started to work on the hardest part of getting ready for the reaping. Fixing up my hair.

After awhile I gave up and decided to leave my hair the way it is. When I walked out of my room I saw Katniss and Prim as well their mother waiting for me.

"Make sure to keep that tail feather tucked in little duck." Katniss said using the nickname that she gave to Prim. I watched as Katniss squatted down and tucked in the back of Prim's shirt.

When Katniss turned around I was frozen in place just like I am every year when Katniss dresses up. She looked absolutely beautiful. He hair was up in the simple braid that she wore every year to the reaping. She was warring her blue dress that she also wares every year.

"Well let's go before we have peacekeepers knocking down our door for not being at the reaping." I said finally able to take my eyes of Katniss.

'Just stop Percy' I thought to myself 'She doesnt share your feelings' I thought to myself.

When we got in our correct lines at the town square I looked on stage to see who was there already. It seemed that everyone was there. Including Haymitch Abernathy. The only living victor for district 12 and as usual he is very drunk.

I was broken from my thoughts when i heard the microphone turn on .

"Welcome Welcome" Effie Trincket said when she walked out on stage. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in you favor." She said.

"Now before we begin we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol." She said gesturing to the big screen.

Than it went on to tell about the rebellion and then the destruction of district 13. Then it explained the rules of the games. Witch is basically nothing.

"I just love that." Effie said when the video ended.

"Now as usual ladies first." She said reaching into the bowl and grabbing a slip of paper.

At that moment I was praying that it would not be Katniss's name written on that paper but the name she spoke was ten times worse.

"Primrose Everdean."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I thought it might get more reviews. Anyway I will update next Saturday.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys, I am really sorry that I am so late and didn't update when I said I would but I have a good excuse. You see this weekend was the start of turkey season and I just couldn't miss it. anyway I was gone all weekend so I couldn't update. Well here is chapter 10.

Chapter 10  
Percy's POV

No, anyone but her. She is only 12 years old and she has to go into the arena. I look at the crowd and see them part ways to allow a terrified looking Prim walk towards the stage.

"Prim! Prim!" I hear Katniss yell as she got to the walkway that led to the stage.

Two peacekeepers grabbed onto Katniss to hold her back and keep her away from her sister. They let her go when she yelled two words that I hoped she would never say.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I feel tears threaten to fall from my face as I hear those words. Katniss Everdean the girl I loved was going into the arena and there was nothing I could do. except for one thing,

"Well usually we ask for volunteers.." Effie began but was quickly cut off by the mayor of district 12.

"What does it matter. If she wants to volunteer then let her." He says.

"Well than come up here dear." Effie says gesturing for Katniss to come on stage.

"Whats you name?" Effie asks her.

I could tell she was struggling to speak. She is afraid. To everyone else she would seem calm and shocked but there are only two people on this planet that could tell otherwise. Me and Gale.

"Katniss Everdean." She says almost a whisper into the microphone.

"Well I'll bet my hat that was your sister wasnt it?" Effie asks.

"Yes." Katniss answers.

I fell like I should be cursing someone for this but I don't know who.

"Well lets all give a warm round of applause for district 12's very first volunteer." She says and starts to clap but was only met by silence.

Instead the crowd takes there three middle fingers and kisses them then holds them high above their heads. I do th same intently without even thinking about it.

"Well then" Effie says throwing a glance towards Katniss. "Now to the boys." She says in a way only someone from the capital could say.

She walks over to the ball filled with all the boys that are can go into the arena. Out of all those boys only one will be going ,and I know exactly who it will be.

She reaches her hand into the bowl and picks out a slip of paper.

If this has my name on it then it will make things a lot more simple.

"Peeta Mellark." Effie says reading the fine print off of the paper.

Crap well here goes nothing I think and wait until Effie asks for volunteers ,but then I realized whose name she just called. Peeta Mellark. The bakers son who saved me Katniss's life. Since you have no idea what I am talking about I will explain to the best of my ability.

You see me and Katniss were coming back from a failed hunting trip. We both hadn't eaten for days and were about to collapse from hunger. We stop by the bakery to look in the trash to see if we cant find any food. Yes I know it is gross but we were desperate. We had to leave before we could find anything because the baker ,Peeta's father, chased us off.

We collapsed on a tree outside of the bakery when we heard yelling coming from inside of the house. apparently Peeta dropped a piece of bread into the fire and burnt it. He was told to go outside and feed it to the pigs but when he thought his mother wasnt looking he through us the part of the bread that he hadn't fed to the pigs yet.

Now that is the short version of the story but I really don't want to go into it that much.

"Now any volunteers." Effie asks when Peeta makes his way onto the stage.

Well here we go I think in my head without giving myself anytime to change my mind.

"I volunteer as tribute." I yell just loud enough to be heard.

I do not miss the look of surprise coming from Katniss's face. In fact it was so funny that if we weren't in this situation I would have probably laughed I thought as I walked on stage and Peeta walked off.

"Well then what is your name?" Effie asks me.

"Percy Jackson." I respond putting on my brave face that no one but Katniss could see through.

"Well than here are your tributes for district 12." Effie says after telling us to shake hands.

We are than taken away by peacekeepers to our separate rooms were we could say our goodbyes.

My firsts guests are Prim and her mother with I knew they would be. I could tell they had already been to see Katniss judging by the tear marks and their red puffy eyes.

"Come here." I say getting on my knees and opening my arms which Prim quickly runs into.

"Why did you volunteer?" Prims mother asks me.

"Because I was not going to let Katniss go into that arena alone. I would have done the same thing for Gale." I say and meaning every word of it.

"Please be safe." Prim whispers through her sobs.

"I will do my best to keep your sister alive so she can come back to you." I say not telling her that I will be okay ,because I think we both know that there is only one way that Katniss will leave that arena and come back and not me. I have to die in that arena and strangely I am not afraid.

After Katniss and her mother leaves I am surprised by my next two guests. Hermes and Hephaestus.

"Whats up kid." Hermes asks me.

"Ah you know the usual. Just getting ready to be slaughtered by other people so Katniss can live." Crap stupid ADHD. I bet you can guess what part of that sentence I didn't mean to say.

"Well we thought we should come and say goodbye since you saved us from that mine." Hephaestus says.

"Yea kid good luck." Hermes says. Then I start to see him eyeing my necklace that still hangs around my neck.

"Ware did you get the necklace?" Hermes asks.

"Dont know I have no memory of my life before I was 12." I answer.

"Huh." He says.

After they leave Gale seems to be my last visitor.

"Why did you volunteer? And tell me truth. Known of this I had a dept to repay crap." He demands.

"Becuase I couldn't let her go in that arena alone." I say.

"Do you love her?" Gale asked his voice softening.

"Yes, more than life its self." I answer truthfully.

"Than keep her safe." Gale says turning to leave the room.

"Wait you're not upset?" I ask confused. I thought he was in love with Katniss.

"No I have always loved her as a sister. But promise me that you really love her and that you aren't just telling me this." Gale says more of a demand than a question.

"I really love her." I reassure him.

"Good." He says then turns to leave the room.

The only thing I was thinking about before they came and got me to take me to the train is 'Will I live long enough for me to tell her.'

A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. Now onto other matters. I got a review saying I need to start writing this based on the book. Well the only problem is I seemed to have misplaced my Hunger Games book and I have seen the movies like a million times so that is why now it is based on the movie. Anyway I will try my best to update on Saturday but I can't make any promises.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the lack of updating the past few days I have been a little busy. Anyway here is chapter 11.

Chapter 11  
Percy's POV

The train was amazing. Not only that but the food is amazing to. Well not as good as Miss Everdeans cooking but still pretty good.

I could tell that Katniss was still mad at me for volunteering. She still doesn't know my feelings for her but I swore to myself that I will tell her before we go into the games. Of course that also means that Katniss has to talk to me as well which she is currently not doing at all.

We were sitting in two chairs waiting for our mentor Haymitch to come and meet us. Sadly knowing Haymitch he will most likley be really drunk.

My theory was confirmed when Haymitch staggered into the train cart not even able to walk in a straight line.

"So when do we start?" I asked Haymitch as he was digging through the drink cart trying to find the ice.

"Little to die are we?" I asked back.

"Well we wont die if you do your job and give us some advice." I replied coldly.

"Fine you want advice ok then. Dont die" He said.

"Well thanks for telling us something we already knew." Katniss said sarcastically.

"Oh well too bad sweetheart. You asked for advice and I gave you some. It's not my fault if you already knew it." He replied his breath filled with the smell of alcohol.

As he was walking out of the train cart he suddenly stopped and doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor.

"Oh just great. Excuse me can you get our mentor cleaned up please." I yelled to the nearest capitol assistant.

When they were gone I turned to Katniss only to see her staring at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" I asked in that voice that always got her to laugh. Well I didn't get a laugh but I did get a smile from her which is more than I have gotten all day.

"No you don't I just thought you would be the one to help Haymitch." She said.

"Well I was thinking about it but then I realized that this is our lives on the line here and he doesn't even have the decency to stay sober long enough to give us some useful advice." I answered. I realized that if I wanted her to talk to me more than I needed to keep talking to try to get her to stop shutting me out.

"Can you just talk to me. When have been friends for years and I hate when you get mad at me." I said in the most childish voice I could muster u trying to get her laugh.

"I just don't understand why you volunteered." She said. Guess it didn't work.

"Look this is something I want to tell you in private." I said flickering my eyes toward the camera that was watching the room.

I guess she understood because she nodded her head in understanding.

Katniss POV

Why did her volunteer for Peeta? Was it because he thought he owed a dept to Peeta? Was it because he thought nobody needed him? Witch is not true I might add. I wonder if it was something more. Maybe he shares the feelings I have for him. I know what you are thinking Katniss Everdean is head over heals for a boy. Well I can't help who I fall for. He is so enduring. The way you cant brush his hair down no matter how hard we tried. (And believe me my mother has tried have tried) The way you could just get lost in those sea green eyes of his.

These were the thoughts that were going through my head after Percy told me he would tell me why somewhere private.

I hope he shares my feelings. If I am going to die soon than I would rather it be with him than anyone else.

Well I guess I will just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings us.

A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry for the short chapter. I hope the look into Katniss's head makes up for it. Anyway I will try to update when I can.

R&R

Yugiohfan28 signing out


End file.
